Le chant du rossignol
by AkaiNeko Loufoque
Summary: Yuu Kanda, prostituée travaillant dans les rues sombres de Rome, trouve refuge un soir de pluie dans une petite chapelle, et s'endors aux pieds de l'autel. il aurait du fuir, courir, s'enfuir de ce lieu. mais trop tard... le voila enfermé dans une cage dorée, lui, le rossignol aux ailes d'ébènes attention assez dark
1. Chapter 1

**bien le bonjour tout le monde! moi voilà pour une nouvelle fiction ! je vous rassure je n'ai pas abandonné l'autre mais j'ai besoin d'écrire d'autres choses sinon je vais avoir mal au crâne xD**

**alors je préviens cette fiction n'est pas corrigé ^^' j'ai en quelque sorte traumatisé ma pauvre silu chérie (je m'excuse encore) pour vous dire à quel point elle est dark (enfin...pour moi elle l'est pas mais bon je l'écris je suis pas objective ^^)**

**donc j'espère que cette petite idée vous plaira, je préviens OUI c'est encore au 15eme siècle...Mais c'est la dernière, je tenais à respecter le dicton jamais deux sans trois ^^ **

**sur ce bonne lecture les gens!**

1546, Rome

Cette histoire n'était pas de celle que l'on racontait en pleine journée. Au contraire, seul l'obscurité du crépuscule pouvait accueillir pareil conte. La nuit venait de tomber sur les rues de Rome, permettant aux activités nocturnes de s'ébattre pleinement sans la moindre crainte. Dissimulé au fin fond d'une ruelle, une catin bien spéciale accomplissait sa basse besogne, agenouillée entre les jambes de son amant du soir. Elle avait les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte tandis que son client passait ses mains dans la chevelure sombre, désireux de s'enfoncer plus loin dans la cavité offerte de celle dont il s'était payé les faveurs.

Il ne regrettait pas sa transaction, la bouche de cette prostituée était délicieuse. Une seule chose turlupinait vaguement son esprit, alors que sa verge était dévorée par cette parfaite inconnue. Pourquoi n'offrait-elle pas d'autres services que la fellation ? Après avoir goûté une bouche aussi gourmande, le client aurait apprécié de passer à autre chose, quelque chose de plus…Sérieux. Ne retenant plus ses soupirs appréciateurs, l'homme bougea les hanches, allant à la rencontre de cet antre humide et chaude. Il avait, pourtant, proposé une coquette somme pour passer la nuit entière en compagnie de cette jeune créature. Mais d'un simple signe de tête, elle l'avait repoussé, la patronne du bordel dans lequel il l'avait trouvé lui déclarant d'une voix ferme qu'elle n'offrait que sa gorge, et rien d'autre. Alors, le client avait cédé, se profitant que d'une simple caresse buccale. Sentant la jouissance arriver, le client s'accrocha aux cheveux de la catin, s'enfonçant brutalement dans la gorge de cette dernière, avant de se déverser entièrement dans un gémissement rauque.

Satisfait, l'homme se rhabilla prestement avant de partir, n'accordant plus un seul regard à celle qui se tenait précédemment entre ses jambes. Cette dernière, loin de se sentir vexé, se releva calmement, recrachant le liquide épais et blanchâtre qui avait envahi sa bouche. Sans un mot, la putain recoiffa ses longs cheveux bruns d'un geste de la main, rajustant sa longue robe couleur soleil de l'autre.

Ø - Et un de plus…

La voix de la jeune catin, loin d'être celle d'une jeune femme aux charmants atouts, était douce et grave. Normal, non ? Pour un jeune homme de 21 ans. En effet, malgré cette apparence féminine, ce visage de poupée nippone, et cette silhouette gracile, cette jeune catin était de sexe masculin, et portait le doux nom de Yuu Kanda.

Il a toujours haït son physique androgyne, qui, depuis son plus jeune âge, attirait inexorablement les mains baladeuses de la gent masculine. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était ce physique qui le sauvait de la misère, qui lui permettait de vivre correctement depuis la mort de ses parents. Evidemment, se plier de cette manière face aux hommes le dégoûtait, sentir les mains pressantes de ses clients presser sa tête contre leur verge le répugnait, mais pas autant que le goût acre et salé du sperme sur sa langue.

A chaque fellation il se retenait tant bien que mal de vomir, fermant les yeux en pensant à autre chose. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, soit il acceptait d'ouvrir la bouche, soit il finirait dans les rues. Bien entendu, la gérante du bordel dans lequel il pratiquait était au courant de sa…Condition. Pourtant, elle l'avait accueilli comme une seconde mère, l'aidant tant bien que mal à cacher son sexe à ses clients. Grâce à elle, il possédait un toit au-dessus de sa tête. La seule chose qu'elle avait exigée de sa part, était qu'il s'occupe d'au moins 4 clients par nuit, afin de contribuer au commerce du bordel. Et Kanda a toujours respecté cette condition. Un léger sourire fleurit sur les fines lèvres du brun. Le client qui l'avait laissé il y a peu était son quatrième, il avait donc le reste de la soirée libre.

Il ne passait que peu de temps au bordel, se contentant d'y rester aux heures des repas et à l'heure du coucher. Il ne fréquentait aucunes autres prostituées, ces dernières ne le voyant que comme un**e** rivale, face aux clients. D'un pas tranquille, Kanda s'éloigna, s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans les rues sombres de la ville. Il adorait ces petites balades nocturnes, après tout, quoi de mieux après un boulot éreintant que de profiter de la fraicheur de la nuit en se baladant sans but dans les rues désertes de Rome ?

Tel une ombre, le brun errait en silence, laissant le vent ébouriffer ses cheveux. La nuit était si calme, si paisible, si différente du brouhaha de la journée. Au moins, à cette heure, personne ne l'importunait. Personne pour lui demander ce qu'une jeune fille aussi jeune faisait ici, personne pour venir lui tourner autour. Personne, excepté la solitude. « Mieux vaut être seul que mal accompagné » se dit-il. Kanda fut sorti de ses pensées par une goutte de pluie s'écrasant doucement sur son visage, glissant le long de sa joue telle une larme.

Surpris, il releva le visage vers le ciel alors qu'une seconde goutte rejoignait la première orpheline, puis une autre, et encore une autre, jusqu'à ce que tombe une véritable averse. Rapidement, le brun chercha du regard un endroit où s'abriter de la pluie, ne trouvant finalement qu'une petite église dont la lourde porte semblait entrouverte. Ne désirant pas être trempé, il se résigna à pénétrer le lieu saint, retenant un frisson au contact de la fraîcheur qui régnait à l'intérieur.

Lentement, le brun s'avança doucement dans l'allée, passant lentement entre les bancs en bois. Seul le claquement régulier de ses talons sur le sol, et le clapotis de la pluie sur le toit venait troubler la quiétude des lieux. Sans un mot, il s'installa aux pieds de l'autel, situé au centre de la pièce, observant les lieux, avec, pour seul éclairage, les rayons discrets de la lune passant par les vitraux multicolores représentant la vierge Marie. Malgré cela, il n'arrivait qu'à distinguer les bancs de prières, le reste étant dissimulé par l'obscurité de la nuit. Il soupira, alors que l'eau continuait de couler à l'extérieur, le condamnant à rester ici s'il ne voulait pas finir trempé. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de fréquenter les églises.

Kanda n'a jamais cru en dieu, à l'inverse de sa défunte mère qui, chaque dimanche, venait prier à l'église près de leur ancienne maison. Il se souvenait même que, parfois, alors qu'elle raccommodait un vieux vêtement, elle chantait un cantique quelconque, sa voix ne couvrant qu'à peine le léger grincement du rocking-chair dans lequel elle s'installait. Il adorait l'observer à ces moments-là, alors que ses longs cheveux noirs tressées touchaient presque le sol, son visage, si semblable à celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, affichait un sourire paisible, le regard posé sur sa couture. Fatigué, le brun ramena ses genoux contre son torse, fermant lentement les yeux. Lequel était-ce, déjà ? Le cantique préféré de sa mère ? Elle en connaissait tellement, pour ne pas dire tous. Pourtant, il y en avait un qu'elle chantait régulièrement. Lequel était-ce ? Il se rappelait vaguement les paroles, mais quel était le titre ? Sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte, ses lèvres bougèrent, chantonnant d'une voix étonnamment douce.

« L'hiver est là…Sur les toits du village.

Le ciel est blanc, et j'entends la chorale des enfants.

Dans la vieille église, sur un orgue aux couleurs du temps »

Un sourire très léger apparu sur son visage, ses lèvres continuant doucement la chanson.

« Que la paix soit sur le monde

Pour les cent mille ans qui viennent

Donnez-nous mille colombes, à tous les soleils levants

Donnez-nous mille colombes, et des millions d'hirondelles

Faites un jour que tous les hommes,

Redeviennent des enfants. »

Son sourire s'élargit, alors que son esprit sombrait peu à peu dans le sommeil. « Les milles colombes » était et a toujours été le quantique que sa mère aimait lui chanter.

**voilà voilà j'espère que ce début vous aura plu =)**

**pour toute réclamation laissez une review!**

**a pluche les gens!**


	2. Chapter 2

**bien le bonsoir tout le monde! me voici de retour pour le second chapitre du chant du rossignol!**

**merci beaucoup pour vos review ^/^ je suis contente que la dernière fic sur le thème de la religion vous plaise (oui c'est la troisième et dernière ^^ il ne faut pas trop exploiter ce thème non plus :3)**

**j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant :3**

**et pour ceux qui lisent la première génération: ne vous en faites pas j'avance x3**

**bonne lecture!**

**CHAPITRE II: un réveil en terre inconnue **

Lorsque Kanda se réveilla le lendemain matin, il fut surprit de se sentir confortablement allongé dans un lit, son corps enveloppé dans une couverture en laine. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa, alors qu'il se blotti contre les oreillers de plumes, appréciant le contact doux et chaud de la couverture sur la peau délicate de ses détail, pourtant anodin, le sorti rapidement des bras de Morphée.

Sans ouvrir les yeux, il glissa ses mains le long de son corps, de ses côtes jusqu'à sa cuisse, constatant avec horreur qu'il était complètement nu. Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux, observant les lieux avec hébétude. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était grande, meublé dans les tons saphirs, des bougeoirs muraux éclairant faiblement le mobilier qui la remplissait.

La pièce était divisée en deux espaces. Le premier, aménagé en salon, se composait d'un magnifique canapé en velours sombre, de deux fauteuils identiques, et d'une table basse. Quant au second, meublé comme étant la chambre à coucher, ne possédait que le lit dans lequel il était, ainsi qu'une belle table de nuit, sur laquelle trônait un petit chandelier. Avec précaution, Kanda sortit du lit, prenant bien soin de s'envelopper dans la couverture avant. Timidement, il fit quelques pas sur le grand tapis cobalt, passant devant une grande armoire en bois sombre pour s'arrêter devant une des deux portes présente. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir l'une d'entre elle, la seconde s'ouvrit, une voix calme et masculine apostrophant le jeune prostitué.

- Que fais-tu donc hors du lit de si bonne heure ?

Kanda se retourna rapidement, les bras serrés contre son corps, tentant de dissimuler au mieux sa nudité sous la couverture en laine. Légèrement plus grand que lui, l'inconnu l'observait avec une grande douceur, sa chevelure immaculée encadrant son visage étrangement jeune. Un sourire doux aux lèvres, il referma la porte, avant de faire quelques pas vers le brun.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester ainsi, tu vas attraper froid.

Les joues rouges, Kanda raffermit sa prise sur la couverture.

- Ma robe…

Il sursauta lorsque la main de l'albinos se déposa sur sa joue, la cajolant du bout des doigts.

- Le jaune n'est pas ta couleur… c'est une couleur trop vulgaire pour une créature telle que toi.

L'inconnu recula, avant de se diriger vers l'armoire en bois sombre, sa voix prenant une intonation pensive.

- Non toi…

Il farfouilla un instant, sortant finalement une magnifique tenue de nuit couleur Lapis-lazuli.

- Ta couleur c'est le bleu, une couleur douce mais profonde qui embellit l'onyx de tes yeux.

Yuu dévisagea l'albinos, interdit. Il se réveillait dans une pièce inconnue après une nuit passé dans une église, totalement dénudé, et, pour finir, la seule autre personne présente dans cette pièce refusait de lui rendre sa tenue de travail car la couleur ne le mettait pas en valeur ? Il fronça les sourcils. Peu importe la couleur, sans sa robe, il ne pouvait prouver son identité à ses clients, plus clairement, il ne pouvait travailler sans ! Surtout sans la grande ceinture dorée qui, précédemment, entourait sa taille, prouvant qu'il appartenait à un bordel. Il recula légèrement, fusillant l'albinos du regard.

- Vous êtes-vous rendu compte que je n'étais pas une femme ?

L'inconnu n'avait certainement pas remarqué son véritable sexe, sinon pour quelles raisons serait-il encore ici ? Cet homme l'avait très certainement trouvé endormi dans l'église, et, après avoir identifié sa nature à l'aide de sa tenue de prostitué, l'avait emporté chez lui pour profiter de ses services dans la journée. Mais, à sa grande surprise, l'albinos s'approcha de lui jusqu'à l'acculer complètement au mur, plongeant son regard anthracite dans le sien.

- Il est vrai que j'ai été surpris de la remarquer, mais ton sexe m'importe peu…

Lentement, il abaissa son visage vers le sien, laissant son souffle caresser la peau dénudée du brun.

- Non ce qui me fascine chez toi est juste ici.

Il déposa ensuite ses lèvres chaudes sur la gorge sensible de Kanda, lui arrachant un gémissement de surprise. C'était agréable. Doux et léger, comme la caresse d'une plume. Hypnotisé par cette nouvelle sensation, il ne put retenir un frisson de plaisir lorsque la bouche de l'albinos remonta lentement jusqu'à son oreille, soufflant d'une voix doucereuse.

- C'est cette voix si parfaite, si pleine de vie qui m'as poussé à t'emmener, mon très cher rossignol aux ailes d'ébènes.

Le dos collé au mur et les jambes tremblantes, le brun ne savait que dire. Cet homme l'a emporté…Simplement à cause de sa voix ? Il ne s'intéressait pas à son corps ? Alors pourquoi l'avait-il déshabillé… ? Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs se recula, ses lèvres effleurant une dernière fois son cou.

- Ta voix est une bénédiction à mes oreilles, une musique que j'aimerais écouter chaque jour que dieu a créé. Comment une merveille telle que toi a-t-elle finit comme fille de joie dans un bordel ?

La fille de joie en question garda le silence. Pourquoi devrait-il en parler à ce parfait inconnu ? Cela ne le regardait pas ! Face au mutisme du brun, le blandin sourit doucement, déposant la tenue qu'il avait sortie du placard sur le lit avant de repartir vers la porte.

- Je repasserais plus tard pour t'apporter ton repas. En attendant, repose-toi un peu.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, laissant Yuu seul. Ce dernier, interdit, fixait bêtement la porte, le drap qui le recouvrait pendant mollement entre ses doigts. Maintenant qu'il était libéré de l'emprise du regard acier de l'albinos, un problème crucial lui revint brusquement à l'esprit. Il ne savait rien de cet homme, il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui voulait –excepté sa fascination pour sa voix-, et, pour finir, il ne savait pas du tout où il se trouvait. Nerveux, il s'avança vers la porte de sortie, actionnant la poignée avant de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et il était maintenant enfermé dans une pièce sans fenêtres pour tenter une quelconque fuite.

Soudainement envahit par la lassitude, il retourna lentement vers le grand lit, observant la tenue de nuit pendant un long moment, avant de l'enfiler, laissant le doux tissue couleur pierre précieuse épouser les courbes de ses hanches, ne recouvrant que le haut de ses cuisses. Un grognement lui échappa, alors qu'il s'évertuait à tirer sur le bas du vêtement bien trop court à son goût. S'il devait porter pareil tenue, alors sa voix n'était pas l'unique chose de valeur aux yeux de son kidnappeur.

**voilà voilà c'est tout pour ce soir tout le monde!**

**bah quoi? vous vous attendiez à quoi? à un prêtre pédophile? qui sait c'est peut-être ça xD**

**mais bon pour savoir qui est cet homme il faudra attendre la suite :3**

**bon sur ce je vous laisse, a pluche les gens!**

**PS: ma moka chérie je ne le répéterais jamais assez je t'aime ! grâce à toi j'ai enfin comblé les trous de cette histoire 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**bien le bonjour tout le monde ! ça fait pas longtemps n'est-ce pas? :3**

**mais bon j'ai promis à quelqu'un de mettre la suite avant la fin d'année et je tien très souvent mes promesses ^^ parce que je suis un gentil auteur qui aime faire plaisir **

**donc voilà voilà j'espère qu'il vous plaire (même si j'ai l'impression de passer du coq à l'âne :3 mais bon...)**

**sur ce bonne lecture!**

Le prostitué ne sut combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis la dernière visite de l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs, la chambre ne possédait pas de fenêtre, ni même de pendules ou d'horloges. Allongé contre les oreillers, le jeune homme cherchait quoi faire, n'étant pas habitué à tant d'oisiveté. En effet, Kanda s'évertuait à occuper son temps lorsqu'il n'était pas en « charmante » compagnie. Il poussa un profond soupir, fixant le plafond d'un regard vide. Un gargouillement remplit soudainement la pièce silencieuse. Les joues roses, Yuu passa une main distraite sur son ventre plat. Et maintenant il avait faim… un rire léger résonna à ses oreilles, le faisant sursauter.

· On dirait bien que j'arrive à point nommé.

Le brun se redressa rapidement, sous le regard amusé de l'albinos. Ce dernier, un plateau entre les mains, était à quelque pas de la porte restée entrouverte. D'un pas assuré, il vint déposer le plateau sur la table de nuit, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Kanda. Méfiant, le brun recula légèrement, les jambes repliées contre son corps. Loin de se sentir vexé, l'homme aux cheveux blancs laissa échapper un léger pouffement, son regard s'attardant sur le corps du brun.

· J'étais sure que cette couleur t'irais à merveille.

Yuu garda le silence, ses mains s'évertuant à tirer sur le tissu de la tenue qu'il portait. Sa main fut tout à coup subtilisé par celle de l'autre homme, qui la porta doucement à sa bouche, effleurant chacun de ses doigts du bout des lèvres.

- Laisse-moi entendre ta voix…

Kanda ramena brutalement sa main contre son torse, comme si ce contact l'avait brûlé. Il ne lui appartenait pas, il n'avait pas à lui obéir, il ne désirait même pas être ici !

- Hors de question… !

Son refus lui attira un regard dépité de la part de l'inconnu. Mais il s'en contrefichait. Pourquoi devrait-il chanter pour ce fou? Lorsque les mains de son kidnappeur se posèrent sur ses joues, il tenta de nouveau de reculer, s'éloignant à l'autre bout du lit pour échapper à l'albinos. Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme aux cheveux blancs fut plus vif que lui.

Alors qu'il allait sortir du lit, les mains du propriétaire des lieux attrapèrent ses hanches avec force mais douceur, plaquant son corps contre le matelas du lit. Il s'apprêtait à crier, lorsque son regard croisa celui de l'albinos. Les prunelles aciers du jeune homme reflétaient des sentiments que la prostituée ne parvenait pas à identifier. De l'agacement ? Non… De la colère ? Certainement pas… La voix de l'homme souffla tout à coup.

· Tu sais…Je suis prêt à tout pour entendre le son de ta voix.

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, alors que le visage du blandin se dirigeait lentement vers l'intérieur de ses jambes, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien.

· Vraiment prêt à tout…

Ses mains glissèrent le long de ses jambes, relevant totalement le vêtement de nuit de Kanda. Le concerné laissa échapper un cri de surprise, essayant en vain de se soustraire à l'emprise de l'albinos. Ce dernier, ignorant totalement les tentatives de fuite de son rossignol, passa calmement ses mains entre les cuisses sensibles du brun, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur cette peau douce et veloutée.

Calmement, sa bouche remonta lentement vers l'aine du prostitué, déposant une myriade de baiser sur les cuisses sensibles du jeune homme. Les yeux fermés à l'extrême, Kanda avala difficilement sa salive, murmurant d'une voix tremblante.

· Non…

Il ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas être touché… Pas par un de ces hommes sales qui le payait pour ses services. Il avait tout fait pour éviter les pires besognes, sacrifiant sa bouche aux bons soins de sa clientèle pour ne pas avoir à écarter les jambes. Jusqu'à maintenant il avait réussis. Jusqu'à maintenant son corps était resté vierge de tout contact.

Mais cette pureté, qu'il avait conservée avec difficulté, volait peu à peu en éclat, alors que les mains de cet homme parcouraient son corps comme s'il lui appartenait, comme s'il n'était qu'une simple poupée entre ses mains. Mais… Etrangement, il ne considérait pas cet homme comme étant l'un d'eux… Son contact n'était pas totalement désagréable… Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui le différencie de sa clientèle ? Sa respiration eu un accro lorsque la bouche taquine de l'albinos vint se poser sur ses testicules, ses doigts allant caresser le sexe encore au repos du brun. Ce dernier laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir, plaquant immédiatement ses paumes contre sa bouche pour retenir les bruits traitres.

Malheureusement, ses mains ne furent pas suffisantes. Un petit cri lui échappa lorsque la langue du blandin passa le long de son pénis, réveillant le désir de Yuu, ses doigts remontant délicatement le long de ses flancs avant de venir taquiner ses tétons. Surpris, le brun stoppa le mouvement des mains baladeuses, ordonnant d'une voix chevrotante.

· Arrêtez…

L'inconnu l'observa quelques instants, son souffle caressant la peau sensible de l'aine de Kanda, ce dernier tentant tant bien que mal de calmer les battements sourds de son cœur. C'était agréable de se faire toucher, il ne pouvait le nier, mais là où le désir embrasait son corps, une pointe de dégout empoisonnait son cœur, gâchant ce moment qui, pourtant, n'était en rien désagréable. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa lorsque l'albinos embrassa le sommet de son gland, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien, alors que d'une voix caressante, il susurra.

· Laisse-moi entendre le doux son de ta voix, je ne ferais rien qui puisse te blesser…

Sa langue vint récupérer les gouttes de liquide séminal perlant au sommet de sa verge, s'attirant un geignement de la part du jeune homme aux cheveux brun.

· …Bien au contraire.

Sans prévenir, la bouche de l'albinos engloutit le sexe désireux de Kanda, arrachant un cri de surprise à ce dernier, ses mains plongeant par réflexe dans la chevelure immaculée de l'inconnu. Chaud…Tellement chaud… Etait-ce cette sensation que ressentaient ces hommes lorsque sa bouche enveloppait leur chaire ? Etait-ce ce plaisir qu'ils recherchaient encore et encore ? Alors que l'homme aux cheveux blancs amorçait de long et lents va et viens, Yuu ne parvenait plus à retenir ses gémissements, s'agrippant aux cheveux de cet homme sans s'en rendre compte. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, laissant ses doigts s'emmêler dans la chevelure de l'albinos, ce dernier accélérant petit à petit ses mouvements de sucions, ses mains s'égarant sur les cuisses enflammées du brun.

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait l'impression de mourir, les soins prodigués par cet homme l'amenant lentement vers le point de non-retour. Il laissa échapper un cri suraiguë lorsqu'une main sournoise agrippa subtilement ses testicules, les massant avec lenteur, alors que les va et viens s'accélérait de plus en plus, pénétrant entièrement la bouche offerte de l'albinos. Le feu qui avait envahis ses reins se propagea rapidement dans chaque partie de son corps, enflammant les joues pâles du prostitué, ce dernier murmurant.

· Pitié… !

La pression était trop forte, son corps n'en pouvait plus. Dans un dernier cri, Kanda se libéra dans la bouche de l'albinos, avant de retomber contre les oreillers, la respiration haletante. Lentement, il laissa son regard dériver vers l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs, retenant un nouveau gémissement à la vue de ce dernier avalant les dernières traces de son plaisir. Ses mains se posèrent ensuite sur ses hanches avec grande douceur, observant le brun avec émerveillement.

· Ta voix est si belle…

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, remontant ensuite les couvertures sur le corps fatigué de Kanda.

· Mange un peu avant de te reposer, je reviendrais te voir plus tard.

Il passa sa main sur la joue rose de son rossignol, avant de repartir, laissant le prostitué seul. Ce dernier, incapable de réfléchir, tendis la main en direction de la table de nuit, attrapant une viennoiserie au hasard avant de mordre dedans, affamé. Alors qu'il avalait sa bouchée, une larme lui échappa, puis une autre, et encore une, alors que, la mâchoire serrée, il souffla d'une voix rageuse.

· Bordel…

Il n'était pas en colère de par sa position, ni à cause de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Non… Ce qui le mettait dans un pareil état n'était rien d'autre que sa propre faiblesse face au regard anthracite de son geôlier.

**voilà voilà c'est tout pour cette année tout le monde!**

**j'espère que tout cela vous aura plu, je ne sais pas quand la suite sera disponible mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous la faire parvenir :3 **

**sinon bonne année bonne santé a tout le monde, mais surtout aux reviewers (ce mot n'existe pas et je m'en tape !) et à ma beta silu et ma merry chérie moka 3 je vous adore mes cocottes !**

**a pluche!**


	4. Chapter 4

**coucou tout le monde! **

**je suis vraiment désolé de ma si longue absence mais j'ai eu quelques petits...Soucis? ^^" et j'ai pris pas mal de retard dans mes projets toutes mes excuses *se met à genoux* Gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen**

**mais bon! je vais essayer de reprendre le rythme et, pour vous montrez que je prends tout cela au sérieux voilà la suite du chant du rossignol!**

**je remercie encore les review, franchement vous n'imaginez pas à quel point cela peut motiver quelqu'un de savoir que l'on aime les WTF qui sortent de votre tête ^^**

**sur ce bonne lecture!**

Le temps passa lentement pour le jeune prostitué. Depuis le départ de l'albinos, il n'avait amorcé aucuns mouvements. Il se contentait de rester là, allongé sur le lit, la tête blotti contre les doux oreillers de plumes. Il savait qu'il devait bouger, qu'il devait se laver de ce contact qui, loin de l'avoir dégoûté, l'avait…Comblé.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en pensant à cela. Cet homme l'avait enlevé, il le séquestrait actuellement et l'avait presque violé ! Pourtant… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, la torturant du bout des dents. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à le haïr. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il le traitait comme un être humain là où les autres ne le voyait que comme un jouet sexuel ? Parce qu'il ne demandait rien d'autre que d'écouter sa voix alors qu'il pourrait exiger bien plus ? Ou bien parce qu'il l'avait aidé à ressentir du plaisir dans une activité qui, avant ne lui inspirait que du dégoût pour l'espèce humaine ? Parce qu'il avait plus qu'aimé cette fellation qui le répugnait lorsque c'était lui qui devait avaler le désir des autres ?

Il réprima un sanglot, refermant brutalement les yeux pour contenir les larmes traîtresses. Il ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne voulait plus. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint le bordel d'Anita, il n'avait jamais versé de larmes, refrénant toujours ses émotions, les emprisonnant au plus profond de son cœur pour que personne ne puisse les voir. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, la seule chose qu'il désirait était de verser toutes les larmes de son corps. Tous les sanglots qu'il avait retenu depuis des années, des années où on le traitait comme une véritable pute, où l'on ne voyait sa bouche que comme une chatte de substitution, où l'on n'hésitait pas à l'asperger de ce liquide poisseux et collant. Cet acte affectueux de la part de ce parfait inconnu avait totalement brisé les défenses qu'il avait construites, puis solidifiées depuis des années. Il ne voulait pas de cette affection. Il désirait juste repartir d'ici, retourner dans cette vie horrible qu'il avait pourtant apprit à supporter.

Un goût métallique se déposa soudainement sur sa langue, preuve qu'il s'était mordu jusqu'au sang. Le corps tremblant, le prostitué se redressa sur le lit, le regard vague. Il devait partir d'ici, quitter cet endroit. Mais comment ? Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait, les portes menant vers la sortie étaient fermées, et le seul qui en possédait les clés était cet homme. Il savait parfaitement que ce dernier ne laisserait jamais les portes ouvertes, sauf s'il se trouvait à l'intérieur de la chambre avec lui… Peut-être que s'il parvenait à…

Le brun retint avec justesse un haut le cœur. Non. Hors de question. S'il arrivait à partir d'ici, il s'en irait avec le peu de vertu qui lui restait. Il soupira, se levant finalement du lit pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau. Une fois à l'intérieur, il laissa son unique vêtement rejoindre le sol, avant de se poster devant l'immense baignoire en marbre sombre remplit d'eau brûlante, à en juger par la vapeur qu'il s'en dégageait. Il fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il… ? Il observa un instant les murs de la salle de bain, avant de soupirer à nouveau. Aucunes portes, aucunes fenêtres, juste quelques bougeoirs muraux diffusant une douce et paisible lumière. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent alors qu'il s'approchait de la cuve d'eau.

Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir convenablement, trop épuise. Lentement, il glissa une jambe à l'intérieur de l'eau, laissant un frisson courir sur sa peau, avant d'y glisser la deuxième, laissant finalement son corps entier se glisser dans la chaleur de la baignoire. Un soupir d'aise s'échappa doucement de ses lèvres. Il n'aurait jamais crût qu'un bain puise être si agréable. Bien sûre, il en avait déjà pris quelques-uns, Anita ne voulant pas que ses protégées restent sale, mais la prise du bain était rare, et l'eau glacée. Parfois même, Yuu devait se contenter d'un linge humide et d'un récipient remplit d'eau claire.

Son regard se posa soudainement sur un étrange bloc d'une couleur étrange, sagement posé sur l'autre extrémité de la baignoire. Curieux, il s'en empara, humant le parfum qui s'en dégageait. Du savon d'Alep… Quittant temporairement la chaleur de l'eau, Kanda se leva lentement, passant la petite briquette de savon sur chaque partie de son corps, replongeant ensuite pour se rincer. Tranquillement, il laissa l'eau chaude détendre chacun de ses muscles, refusant de quitter cette dernière de suite. Il voulait en profiter, prendre son temps, ignorer la menace que pouvait représenter cet homme, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes. Alors, comme si la vie prenait une pause, Kanda referma doucement les yeux, laissant son esprit oublier peu à peu les derniers évènements.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'eau devint totalement froide qu'il se décida enfin à quitter le bassin, enveloppant son corps trempé dans un linge prévu à cet effet. Puis, après s'être séché, il abandonna le tissu humide près de la baignoire, rejoignant ensuite la chambre d'un pas rapide. Hésitant, il s'arrêta devant la grande armoire, ouvrant cette dernière en quête de vêtement. Après avoir inspecté les différentes tenues présentes, Yuu se décida finalement pour une robe dos nu bleue pastelle lui arrivant sous le genou, très semblable à son ancienne tenue de « travail ». Ne sachant que faire, il retourna s'allonger dans le lit, fixant la porte d'un regard vide. Cette dernière ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir, l'albinos pénétrant à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ce dernier, lorsqu'il remarqua que le jeune prostitué était éveillé, ne put retenir un léger sourire.

· Tu m'as l'air bien calme, je suppose que tu as profité des vertus de la salle de bain ?

Kanda se releva légèrement, hochant vaguement la tête tout en évitant le regard de son interlocuteur. Il devait à tout prix éviter de plonger dans les prunelles anthracite du blandin, sachant pertinemment que, tel le regard de la méduse, il ne pourrait bouger après l'avoir croisé. Silencieux, il ne broncha pas lorsque les pas de l'inconnu se dirigèrent vers lui, déposant quelque chose sur la petite table de nuit.

· Tu dois certainement t'ennuyer, je me suis dit qu'un peu de lecture t'aiderait à passer le temps.

Surprit, le brun se tourna vers la table de nuit, où reposait désormais une petite pile de livres. Devant la mine perplexe du prostitué, l'inconnu aux cheveux blancs passa sa main dans ses mèches immaculées, légèrement gêné.

· Mes excuses, je ne peux malheureusement rien te proposer d'autre pour l'instant.

Laissant la curiosité l'emporter, Yuu attrapa le premier livre à sa portée, caressant du bout des doigts la couverture en cuir foncé. Comme s'il oubliait la présence de cet homme à ses côtés, il ouvrit le petit livre, constatant avec étonnement qu'il était écrit à la main. Certes, quelques d'ouvrages étaient encore écrit à la main malgré l'invention de l'imprimerie presque un siècle plus tôt, mais ces derniers étaient de plus en plus rare. Délicatement, il effleura l'écriture souple qui recouvrait les pages du livre, admirant les courbes de chaque mot tracé à l'encre noire.

· L'écriture est magnifique…

Le brun se mordit la langue. L'albinos sourit, heureux que son rossignol entame la conversation.

· Il est vrai que Marian a une écriture magnifique, et un style d'écriture vraiment impressionnant. Je pense que ses contes peuvent te plaire.

Yuu fronça légèrement les sourcils. Marian…Qui était-ce ? Un ami ? Un artiste qu'il ne connaissait pas ? Il ne savait pas… Il referma l'ouvrage avec précaution, fixant son regard sur la couverture avant de murmurer.

· Merci…

Le visage de l'inconnu s'éclaira d'un large sourire.

· Je suis heureux que cela te plaise ! Si tu désires quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas à m'en faire part.

Le prostitué évita soigneusement le regard de son hôte, acquiesçant d'un léger mouvement de tête. Il fut surprit lorsque les mains pâles de cet homme recouvrèrent les siennes avec douceur, un léger espoir dans la voix.

· J'aimerais rester plus longtemps à tes côtés, mais je dois te laisser…Pourrais-je entendre ta voix à notre prochaine rencontre ?

Yuu ne savait que dire, ne savait que penser. Alors, il fit l'erreur de relever la tête, plongeant dans les perles grises qu'il 'évertuait à fuir.

· D'accord…

Les mains de l'albinos quittèrent les siennes, un sourire comblé aux lèvres. Le prostitué avala difficilement sa salive, cherchant désespérément une échappatoire du regard. Son regard s'agrandit soudainement lorsque les lèvres de l'inconnu se posèrent sur les siennes, offrant à Kanda un baiser chaste qui affola le cœur de ce dernier. Il recula ensuite, caressant avec douceur la joue rougit de son rossignol. Après un dernier regard, l'albinos sortit de la chambre, laissant Kanda à nouveau seul avec ses pensées.

Une fois que la porte fut refermée, le brun resta immobile un long moment, fixant le vide sans un mot. Quand, enfin, il reprit se esprits, il ne put que s'allonger en travers du lit, l'esprit totalement embrumé. Il perdait la tête. Cet homme le rendait fou. Il cacha son visage dans les oreilles de plumes, les battements de son cœur résonnant sourdement à ses oreilles. Il devait partir, sinon cet homme le briserait mentalement…Aussi facilement qu'il arrivait à enflammer son corps et affoler son cœur.

**et voilà c'est tout pour le moment ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus (étant donné le fait que vous ayez attendue plus que de raison ^^")**

**alors je ne sais pas quand la suite sera posté je vais essayer de bourrer le peu de neurones qu'il me reste pour qu'ils se mettent à me donner d'autres idées :3**

**et n'oubliez pas: vos review peuvent les aider! et rendra le petit neko en mal d'affection que je suis très contente 3**

**allez à pluche les gens!**

**neko-chan **


	5. Chapter 5

***Arrive en mode ninja* personne en vu... nieheh~**

**coucou tout le monde! *évite des projectiles* eh! laissez-moi m'introduire avant de me frapper, de grâce!**

**enfin bref, je suis vraiment désolée pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris (surtout dans la première génération, mais comme vous l'aurez constaté les chapitres de l'autre histoire sont bien plus longs que ceux-là ^^'')**

**donc c'est à genou que je m'excuse et que je vous offre le dernier chapitre du chant du rossignol!**

**... Oups! désolé, j'ai dis dernier? je voulais dire dernier en date x3 (si je m'arrête ici je sens que je pourrais plus sortir de chez moi sans recevoir des tomates xD) **

**et comme d'habitude merci aux personnes ayant laissé des Review :**

**merci ma mocca que j'adore et ma petite darknest 3 je suis contente d'avoir vos vis sur cette histoire^^ **

**merci à Yuu-doudou (je sais que mes thèmes sont WTF aux premiers abords x3 mais contente que cela te plaise au final ^^) et franchement...Plus e vois ton nom plus je me transforme en guimauve parce que yuu-doudou...MAIS C'EST TROP CHOUPI COMME NOOOOOM 3**

***toussote* oui bon je me calme ^^ et surtout merci à Emi-chan qui a prit la peine de commenter tous les chapitres (alors que d'habitude on se contente de commenter le dernier sorti x3) merci de me donner ton avis, et j'espère que tu comprendras pourquoi Yuu devient un peu pus...Souple? (sans mauvais jeu de mot bandes de perverses xD)**

**sur ce bonne lecture les gens!**

Après une longue nuit sans rêve à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de quitter cet endroit, Kanda prit une décision. Il obéirait à l'inconnu jusqu'à gagner complètement sa confiance et lui faire baisser sa garde. Cette idée ne le mettait pas à l'aise, mais il s'agissait de la seule solution qu'il avait. Après un énième soupir, il patienta, confortablement installé sous les couvertures, un des livres de l'albinos entre les mains. Il s'agissait du seul livre de la pile possédant un titre, les autres ne possédaient qu'une couverture en cuir sombre, vierge d'écriture. Il sursauta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant l'inconnu entrer, un plateau entre les mains.

· Bonjour !

Un sourire jovial aux lèvres, il s'approcha d'un pas tranquille, déposant sur la table de chevet un plateau, couvert de victuailles toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres. Le brun se redressa légèrement, grignotant son repas sous l'œil attentif de l'albinos. Quelques instants plus tard, l'inconnu brisa le silence.

· Tu aimes cette histoire ?

Il pointa l'ouvrage posé sur les genoux du brun. Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre.

· Je ne sais pas… Je ne l'ai pas encore commencé.

L'albinos pencha légèrement la tête.

· La folie du Duke de Venomania. (Il pouffa) Marian aime les noms étranges.

Kanda fronça légèrement les sourcils. Encore ce Marian… Mais qui était-ce ? Pouvait-il lui demander ? Non…Il était trop tôt. Laissant temporairement le sujet Marian de côté, le brun se contenta de demander.

· De quoi parle ce livre ?

· D'un des sept péchés capitaux. Un noble au visage défiguré de naissance, un pacte avec le démon pour se venger de ceux qui l'on humilié.

Son regard se fit rêveur.

· J'apprécie énormément ce conte, et je pense qu'il peut t'intéresser.

· D'accord.

· As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?

Le brun baissa légèrement la tête, ne sachant que dire. Il allait pour secouer la tête, quand une vague idée s'imposa à lui. Avec hésitation, il murmura.

· Le savon…

· Pardon ?

· Le savon… Je n'aime pas le savon d'Alep.

L'albinos resta silencieux, avant de se lever, un sourire enfantin aux lèvres.

· Je reviens tout de suite !

Il sortit de la chambre au pas de course, laissant la porte entrouverte. Un mince espoir s'insinua dans le cœur du brun. En silence, il se leva, posant le livre sur le lit avant de se diriger vers la porte entrebâillée. Il l'ouvrit observant le couloir sombre. Pouvait-il partir maintenant ? N'était-ce pas risqué ? Hésitant, il resta un instant sur le pas de la porte, avant de faire un pas, puis un second, l'obscurité se faisant de plus en plus oppressante à mesure qu'il avançait. Il se stoppa un instant, aux aguets.

Un bruit léger, qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Petit à petit, le bruit s'amplifia, jusqu'à devenir clair : des bruits de pas, venant en sa direction. Paniqué, Kanda rebroussa chemin, retournant immédiatement sur le lit après avoir poussé la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit rapidement, l'albinos pénétrant la chambre, légèrement essoufflé.

Le cœur du brun tambourinait dans sa poitrine, conscient d'avoir effleuré la catastrophe. Comment aurait-il réagit s'il l'avait trouvé en dehors de la chambre ? L'aurait-il prit comme une tentative de fuite ? Ou bien comme de la curiosité ? Il l'ignorait, et ne voulait pas le savoir. Un sourire aux lèvres, le blandin se rassit en face de lui, déposant sur ses genoux un œuf doré.

· Celui-là devrait te plaire.

Kanda l'attrapa du bout des doigts, le portant ensuite jusqu'à son nez.

· Au miel… ?

· Tout à fait, son odeur est plus agréable que celui du savon d'Alep. Est-ce qu'il te convient ?

Le prostitué acquiesça.

· Merci.

· C'est normal, n'hésite pas à me demander quoi que ce soit !

Le prostitué était surpris par le comportement de l'inconnu. Lui qui faisait preuve d'assurance il y a peu, se comportait maintenant comme un enfant que l'on félicitait pour la première fois. Il ne savait comment réagir. Le regard teinté d'espoir, l'albinos demanda d'une voix douce.

· Serait-il possible…D'écouter ta voix… ?

Kanda garda le silence un bref instant, avant d'acquiescer. Il devait lui obéir, tout faire pour qu'il pense être apprécié et pour qu'il baisse sa garde et qu'il lui laisse une occasion comme celle-ci. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure quelques instants, commençant à fredonner le premier air qui lui venait à l'esprit. Il ne se souvenait pas de l'endroit où il avait entendu cet air, mais il n'en connaissait pas les paroles. Au fur et à mesure, sa voix prit de l'assurance et résonna plus clairement aux oreilles de l'albinos. Ce dernier ferma lentement les yeux, un sourire serein aux lèvres.

Qu'il aimait la voix de son rossignol, si douce, si légère, si caressante. Chaque note semblait effleurer son corps, envouter son cœur pour le faire sien. Son rossignol l'ignorait peut-être, mais il s'était particulièrement attaché à lui, contrairement aux autres. Tout chez lui l'intéressait. De sa chevelure d'ébène à son regard onyx, en passant par sa voix aussi douce que la caresse du vent. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir, il ne voulait pas que son rossignol prenne son envol pour s'éloigner de lui… Il serait prêt à lui briser les ailes pour le garder près de lui, pouvoir écouter chaque jour le chant si pur de cet oiseau rare, et sentir la douceur de son corps contre le sien. Il rouvrit les yeux lorsque la voix de son rossignol se tut, abandonnant ici ses rêveries.

· Merci.

Le brun sursauta, reprenant peu à peu pied à terre. Il cligna des yeux, observant l'inconnu avec nervosité. Il se tendit légèrement, ne sachant de quelle manière cet homme allait réagir. Allait-il l'embrasser ? L'étreindre ? Le caresser ? Et plus ?! Un frisson de frayeur lui échappa rien qu'à cette idée. A sa grande surprise, l'albinos enlaça doucement sa taille, l'attirant contre son torse.

· Je suis tellement heureux d'entendre ta voix…

Le prostitué resta contre lui, appréhendant la suite. L'albinos relâcha sa prise, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe avant de se lever, récupérant le plateau vide.

· Repose-toi, je repasserais plus tard.

Après un dernier sourire, il prit la porte, laissant le brun de nouveau seul. Ce dernier n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'avait rien fait…Il n'avait rien tenté, pas une caresse, pas un baiser, rien d'ambigu. Un sourire plein d'espoir fleurit sur son visage. Voilà ! Voilà ce qu'il devait faire pour partir sans risques ! Le cœur gonflé par l'espoir, il se rallongea sur le lit, attrapant le livre ayant pour titre « la folie du Duke de Venomania. »

**et voilà c'est tout pour cette fois :) j'espère que cela vous aura plu comme d'habitude ^^ n'hésitez-pas à me laisser une petite review afin de me caresser dans le sens du poil (ou le contraire hein xD) **

**sur ce je vous laisse ! (avant que les follower de première génération me retrouve et me crucifie...) **

**a pluche!**

**Neko-chan **


	6. Chapter 6

**bien le bonjour tout le monde! j'ai l'impression que cela fait des mois que je n'ai pas mis les pieds dans les parages xD**

**alors, maintenant que je suis en vacances je vais essayer de reprendre mes histoires afin de vous donner de bonnes suites! (mais la première génération va encore me prendre 6 mois...gomeeeeeeen !)**

**enfin... j'espère que la suite du chant du rossignol vous plaira, quoi de mieux que de faire le pont avec un peu de lecture x3 (pour ceux qui osent) **

**encore merci aux personnes qui se sont données la peine de me donner leur avis dans les review, ça me fait trop plaisir! **

**PS: yuu doudou enfin quelqu'un qui connait le duke de venomania! **

**et emi-chan si tu aimes le sombre alors la...Tu vas être servie! x3**

**sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde !**

* * *

><p>Le temps passa, et le plan de Kanda semblait se déroulait sans accro. A chacune des visites de l'albinos, le prostitué s'évertuait à agir comme il le désirait, restant contre lui, chantant lorsqu'il le lui demandait, enfilant les tenues qu'il préférait… Le brun se comportait comme un véritable petit chien bien dressé. Il avait conscience que son comportement était digne d'un véritable gigolo qui courbe l'échine devant son maître. Mais il n'avait pas le choix.<p>

Alors il continuait, mettant sa fierté de côté pour le bien de son plan. En revanche, il constata avec le temps que l'albinos lui était également soumis, répondant aux moindres de ses petits caprices. Qu'il s'agisse de livres, de tenues ou encore de nourriture, le blandin lui apportait tout ce dont il avait envie. Parfois, le brun avait l'intime conviction que l'albinos était son esclave plus qu'il n'était son geôlier. Ce fut grâce à cette observation qu'il se décida enfin à agir. Après chacune de ses demandes, l'albinos disparaissait rapidement en quête de l'objet demandé, en oubliant cependant de refermer la porte de sa chambre. Kanda devait trouver un moyen d'éloigner cet homme suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir s'enfuir d'ici.

Après quelques temps, la solution lui vint sans efforts. En effet, un beau matin, l'albinos lui annonça qu'il devait s'absenter pour la journée, et donc qu'ils ne passeraient que peu de temps ensemble aujourd'hui. Le brun avait hoché la tête, contenant tant bien que mal sa satisfaction. Il tenait sa chance de partir d'ici ! Une fois le blandin parti, il s'activa rapidement, rassemblant ce qu'il considérait comme nécessaire, notamment un petit chandelier pour éclairer son chemin. Une fois cela fait, il enfila une des robes les plus courtes de l'armoire, afin de ne pas être gêné par le tissu s'il devait courir.

Le chandelier dans sa main droite, Kanda scruta la porte avec une certaine nervosité. Etait-il vraiment parti ? N'y avait-il aucuns risques à ce qu'il tente de s'enfuir maintenant ? Le cœur battant, il passa lentement dans le couloir, brandissant le chandelier afin d'éclairer son chemin.

Aucunes sources de lumières ne venaient éclairer le couloir, excepté son chandelier. Et, même accompagné de cette source de lumière, il ne parvenait pas à voir plus que le bout de son nez. Comment diable l'albinos pouvait-il voir sans lumière dans cette obscurité ? Il avançait doucement, l'esprit occupé par cette interrogation.

Après quelques minutes de marches, le couloir se divisa en deux, lui proposant alors deux chemins possibles. Le brun se mordit la lèvre, l'inquiétude le gagnant peu à peu. Quel chemin prendre ? Quel côté le mènerait dehors !? Droite ou gauche ?! Ne sachant par ou partir, il resta planté là, tandis que la bougie de son chandelier se consumait au fil du temps qui s'écoulait, limitant peu à peu le temps qui lui restait. Au moment où il remarqua que cette dernière ne durerait plus très longtemps, il se décida enfin, bifurquant à gauche d'un pas pressé. Il ne devait plus hésiter. Chaque pause de sa part l'éloignait de plus en plus de la possibilité de sortie.

Alors, il continuait d'avancer, bifurquant tantôt à droite, tantôt à gauche, s'enfonçant toujours dans ce labyrinthe d'obscurité sans jamais regarder derrière lui, de peur d'être englouti par les ténèbres. Il ne pouvait ralentir, il ne pouvait abandonner, il ne pouvait faire demi-tour, il ne le savait que trop bien.

Après un énième couloir, une porte se dressa soudainement devant lui. La première depuis le début de son avancée. Son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine, et résonnait à ses tympans, tandis qu'il tournait la poignée de la porte. Son regard se plissa soudainement, aveuglé par la lumière, pourtant douce, provenant de la pièce. Une fois habitué, il passa le pas de la porte, serrant le bougeoir comme si sa vie en dépendait, étouffant un cri lorsque son regard en croisa un autre couleur lapis-lazuli. Son corps se raidit instantanément alors qu'il se préparait déjà à bondir hors de la pièce, avant de se stopper, confus. L'étrange regard était toujours posé sur lui, n'amorçant aucuns gestes. Hésitant, Kanda fit quelques pas, avant de pousser un soupir tremblant.

Une poupée. Il ne s'agissait que d'une simple poupée de porcelaine. Le brun s'approcha de la figurine, sa crainte laissant place à une étrange fascination. Il n'y en avait pas qu'une, mais 4, sagement installés en hauteur sur des étagères, leurs jambes pendant délicatement dans le vide. Sa peur envolée, le prostitué observa la pièce. La salle était vide, si l'on exceptait les poupées et l'immense table en bois qui trônait au centre. Oubliant quelques instants son objectif premier, Yuu déposa son chandelier sur la table, s'approchant ensuite des étagères.

Les poupées étaient grandes, aussi grandes qu'un être humain. Chacune d'elles possédait une couleur dans laquelle on l'avait vêtu. La première, celle que Kanda avait confondue avec un véritable être humain, portait une robe courte en dentelle violette, ses longs cheveux verts bouteille attaché en deux couettes ondulées. La seconde, plus petite, était habillée dans les tons roses, un ruban pastelle placé dans ses cheveux mauves en épis. En examinant les deux dernières, le brun constata avec surprise que leurs traits étaient légèrement plus virils que les deux premières. La troisième, une poupée rousse aux cheveux courts, avait pour couleur le vert, sa magnifique robe à corset s'accordant avec grâce à son regard émeraude, une mèche écarlate dissimulant néanmoins son œil droit. Quant à la dernière, une blonde aux cheveux longs, le jaune et le noir lui était attribué. Elles étaient magnifiques, tellement humaine, tellement réelle ! L'homme à l'origine de ces merveilles possédait un talent inestimable.

Un bruit provenant de la porte le fit sursauter, son coude butant contre la première poupée, la délogeant de son étagère. Avant que Yuu ne puisse la rattraper, la poupée se brisa au sol dans un fracas assourdissant.

· Merde !

Rapidement, il s'agenouilla dans le but de rassembler les morceaux, avant de se stopper, le regard emplit d'horreur. Là….Parmi les débris de porcelaine…. Etait-ce vraiment… ? Le brun se redressa brusquement, une envie de vomir lui tordant violemment les boyaux. Il s'éloigna des débris en titubant, tombant à genou pour cracher ce liquide qui lui brûlait la gorge, souillant le sol de bile et de larme.

Impossible… La crainte de se faire attraper devait influencer sa vision, il ne pouvait en être autrement ! Pourtant, aucuns doutes n'étaient permis. Cette… _Chose _était bien là. Un bras pressé contre son estomac, Kanda se releva avec difficulté, s'approchant ensuite de la table pour récupérer son chandelier. S'écartant le plus possible des débris de poupée, il passa la porte d'un pas chancelant, accélérant le pas une fois son estomac remis du choc. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à courir dans l'obscurité, à la seule lueur tremblotante de sa bougie. Il se cognait dans les murs, le chandelier faillit lui échapper plus d'une fois, mais cela ne le fit pas ralentir, bien au contraire. Il allait aussi vite que ses jambes le pouvait, son souffle se faisant peu à peu erratique alors qu'au détour d'un couloir, il rencontra un énième mur qui le fit tomber au sol, sa bougie s'éteignant avant de rouler sur le sol. Affolé, le brun se mit rapidement à genou, tâtant la surface froide du sol à la recherche de sa bougie.

· Que fais-tu ici… ?

Kanda suspendit son geste, les battements de son cœur semblant s'être arrêté à l'entente de cette voix inconnue. Une voix grave, plus grave que celle de l'albinos. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, tournant lentement son visage vers la nouvelle source de lumière. Eclairé par un grand chandelier sombre, un homme d'une trentaine d'année le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, sa chevelure écarlate encadrant un visage fermé et sévère, son visage à moitié dissimulé par un étrange masque. Ne sachant que dire, le brun se releva lentement, les jambes tremblantes. Il remarqua alors le col blanc de l'individu. Un prêtre ? Qu'est-ce qu'un prêtre fabriquait ici ? Se pourrait-il que… ? Un mince espoir afflua peu à peu en lui. Se pourrait-il qu'il ait trouvé cet endroit par hasard ?

Apercevant là sa chance de salut, Kanda s'approcha d'un pas, murmurant dans un souffle.

· Je…Je me suis perdu…

L'homme haussa un sourcil, sa seconde main allant frotter le bout de son menton, l'air pensif. Quand enfin, il reprit la parole, se fut pour déclarer simplement.

· Passe par-là, et prend toujours à droite.

D'un mouvement souple, il ramassa le petit chandelier de Kanda, rallumant la bougie à l'aide d'une des siennes avant de la lui tendre. Le cœur emplit d'espoir, le brun récupéra son chandelier, remerciant rapidement l'inconnu avant d'emprunter le chemin indiqué par ce dernier. Alors que le prostitué disparaissait au détour du couloir, l'homme continua son chemin, remarquant avec surprise que la porte de son atelier était grande ouverte.

Suivant à la lettre le chemin énoncé par le prêtre, Kanda emprunta à chaque tournant le chemin de droite, ses mains agrippant nerveusement son chandelier. Devait-il lui faire confiance ? Il secoua la tête, pressant le pas. Cet homme représentait sa planche de salut, il ne devait pas douter, pas avant d'être sûre et certain que-

Il interrompit son monologue mental, son regard fixé sur une porte entrouverte, les battements de son cœur s'étant considérablement accélérés au moment où ses yeux eurent capté le rai de lumière qui s'en échappait. En silence, le brun s'approcha de la porte, fermant les yeux quelques instants, avant de les rouvrir. Aucuns bruit ne lui était parvenu de cette pièce. Prudemment, il poussa la porte, pénétrant immédiatement dans la pièce, avant de se stopper, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

**Il était de retour dans sa chambre, retour à la case départ.**

Son cœur rata un battement, alors que des larmes de rages et de désespoir menaçaient de couler. Tout cela pour rien…Il venait de gâcher son unique chance de partir ! La respiration hachée, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, tentant de chasser les larmes traitresses. Non… Sa chance n'était pas encore passée. Il pouvait encore recommencer, malgré les risques qu'il encourait. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kanda se retourna, son regard tombant immédiatement dans deux lagons argentés. Son cœur se figea dans sa poitrine, alors que **sa **voix lui demanda.

· Que se passe-t-il… ?

La gorge sèche, le brun ne put dire un mot, tant la situation actuelle l'effrayait. Il était de retour. L'albinos était de retour alors qu'il s'apprêtait à retourner dans le couloir. Son corps se mit à trembler lorsque le regard anthracite se posa sur le chandelier qu'il tenait toujours.

· Pourquoi tiens-tu cela… ?

Les prunelles aciers passèrent rapidement de la surprise à l'incompréhension, de l'incompréhension au choc, du choc au vide. Toute trace de douceur avait quitté son visage, ne laissant que le vide, un vide qui ne rassurait en rien le prostitué.

· Tu comptais sortir de ta chambre…N'est-ce pas ?

Son regard se fit perçant, alors que les larmes que Kanda retenait plus tôt menacèrent à nouveau de couler. Le chandelier lui échappa des mains alors qu'un sanglot remontait le long de sa gorge. Que pouvait-il faire ?! Que pouvait-il faire ?! S'il n'agissait pas, il… Son ventre se tordit au souvenir de la salle des poupées, les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux s'écoulant soudainement le long de ses joues. Il n'y arriverait pas… Tout était fini… Le visage baigné de larmes, il releva la tête vers l'albinos avec une grande hésitation. Ce dernier le regardait, impassible, son regard anthracite légèrement plissé. Le cerveau du brun, gonflé d'adrénaline, eu soudain une idée. Risqué, très risqué.

Si cela marchait, il serait néanmoins condamné… Poussé par son instinct de survie, Kanda vint se blottir contre le torse large du blandin, murmurant d'une voix cassée.

· Pardonnez-moi… Mais je…Je me sentais t-tellement seul… J-je désirais juste venir à v-votre rencontre…

Il ne retenait plus ses larmes, espérant de tout son être que cela fonctionnerait. Qu'importe si sa fierté en pâtissait, qu'importe s'il devait courber l'échine devant cet homme, tant qu'il était en vie. A son grand soulagement, il sentit les bras de l'inconnu s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le serrant étroitement contre lui. Son visage vint se nicher dans le creux de son cou, lui susurrant doucement à l'oreille.

· C'est à moi de m'excuser. Je ne devrais pas te laisser seul aussi longtemps…Mais il ne faut pas que tu sortes d'ici, ce monde est bien trop dangereux pour une créature aussi fragile que toi. Est-ce clair ?

Reniflant légèrement, le prostitué acquiesça. Il connaissait les conséquences de ses actes, il était conscient du fait que l'albinos sera maintenant quasi-présent à ses côtés, réduisant à zéro ses chances de sortis. Mais qu'importe, qu'importe qu'il ne puisse vivre qu'entre ces quatre murs, tant qu'il vivait... N'est-ce pas? Il pouvait très bien renoncer à sa liberté pour sauver sa vie...?

Délicatement, l'albinos vint saisir son menton, le relevant doucement pour poser ses lèvres contre celles du brun, ce dernier l'autorisant à aller plus loin. Il attrapa ensuite ses hanches avec délicatesse, poussant Kanda vers l'arrière sans rompre l'échange. Ce dernier, accroché au torse du blandin comme si sa vie en dépendait (Nda : dois-je faire une remarque là-dessus ?), fut surpris de se retrouver allongé sur le dos, après avoir buté contre le bord du lit. Une alarme se mit à sonner en son esprit dès l'instant où les lèvres de l'inconnu revinrent cueillir les sienne, son corps se collant contre le sien.

_Non ! Pas ça ! Tout mais pas ça ! _ Mais il ne pouvait le repousser sans prendre un risque énorme, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, à moins qu'il ne veuille terminer…Comme _elles. _Ne désirant pas se souvenir de cela, il focalisa son attention sur les lèvres chaudes de l'albinos, sa langue entrainant la sienne dans un ballet lent en sensuel. C'était agréable, son corps était tellement chaud, mais Kanda n'était pas à l'aise malgré cette chaleur familière qui avait envahis son bas ventre. Etait-ce à cause des mains du blandin qui s'étaient glissées sous ses jupes ? Ou à la pression de son désir contre le sien… ? Un geignement frustré lui échappa à l'instant où la bouche de l'homme quitta la sienne, le corps chaud pressé contre le sien se relevant légèrement. L'esprit légèrement embrumé, Kanda ouvrit les yeux, la respiration erratique. Haletant également, l'autre homme le dévorait du regard, ses mains déboutonnant lentement son haut, avant de l'abandonner sur le sol, revenant ensuite se coller au brun, lui murmurant sensuellement à l'oreille.

· J'ai tellement envie de te faire mien…

Un frisson lui échappa lorsque l'albinos fit glisser les bretelles de sa robe le long de ses épaules, tirant ensuite sur le tissu pour s'en débarrasser. Entièrement nu, le brun se recroquevilla légèrement sur lui-même, peu rassuré. Le blandin caressa sa joue du bout des doigts, murmurant d'une voix douce.

· Met-toi sur le ventre.

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive, son corps commençant à trembler d'anticipation. _Non… Non je ne veux pas… Je ne veux pas le faire… Pitié… Pitié ! _L'albinos dû sentir le trouble de son amour, car il l'enlaça doucement, déposant une pluie de baiser sur son visage, ses joues, ses lèvres, avant de presser son front contre le sien.

· N'ai crainte, je serais aussi doux que possible. Ai confiance.

Il embrassa une dernière fois les lèvres du brun, ce dernier obéissant finalement à sa demande, s'allongeant sur le ventre, le visage dans les oreillers. Les lèvres de l'inconnu vinrent embrasser sa nuque, ses doigts caressant son dos avec légèreté. Le brun ne put retenir ses soupirs d'aises, frottant inconsciemment sa verge tendue contre le matelas. L'albinos pouffa, caressant l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Son geôlier déposa quelques baisers sur son dos, laissant quelques suçons sur la peau pâle de l'asiatique. Ce dernier sursauta lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur ses fesses, les pétrissant affectueusement avant de les écarter.

Kanda se crispa, s'accrochant aux draps sans s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'il s'attendait à sentir l'imposante érection de l'homme, un geignement surpris lui échappa quand il sentit la langue de ce dernier le pénétrer, caressant l'intérieur de son intimité. Une série de gémissements aiguë sortirent soudainement de sa gorge, alors que la langue taquine de l'albinos explorait l'intérieur de son être, préparant le corps de son amant pour sa future présence. Peu à peu, la langue du blandin laissa sa place à deux de ses doigts, arrachant des geignements de plaisir au brun.

Il ne parvenait plus à aligner de pensées cohérentes, les phalanges de l'albinos s'enfonçant toujours plus loin dans sa chaire, embrasant ses reins. Son bassin se releva, poussant les doigts de l'albinos contre un petit organe pelotonné en lui. Kanda se cambra brusquement, sous le regard appréciateur du blandin.

· Le vrai plaisir arrive, mon petit rossignol.

Il retira lentement ses doigts, caressant un instant la croupe offerte de son brun avant de retirer son pantalon, pressant son désir contre l'entrée de Kanda. La bouche de Kanda s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux, des larmes de douleurs coulant le long de ses joues, toute trace de plaisir envolé. Sa respiration se bloqua, alors que l'énorme verge de son geôlier envahissait peu à peu son être, le remplissant entièrement. Il serrait les draps à s'en briser les ongles, alors que les doigts de l'albinos courraient le long de son corps, sa voix lui chuchotant avec douceur.

· Détend-toi, laisse ton corps s'habituer à ma présence.

L'une de ses mains vint s'enrouler autour de son érection, la seconde allant taquiner les perles de chairs de son amant. Ce dernier laissa échapper un soupir de plaisir, la douleur refluant peu à peu, ne laissant en lui qu'un étrange inconfort. Hésitant, il bougea légèrement les hanches, sursautant en sentant la verge du blandin s'enfoncer plus en lui, effleurant cet organe tellement sensible. Un cri suraigu lui échappa, alors que l'albinos poussait un soupir d'aise, murmurant d'une voix enjôleuse.

· Tu vois ?

Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.

· Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point cela peut être agréable.

Et, pour prouver ses dires, le blandin amorça un lent mouvement de va-et-vient, son érection butant contre la prostate de son rossignol. Le brun se cambra en arrière, un long gémissement de plaisir s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Satisfait de sa réaction, il accéléra ses mouvements, laissant le prostitué gémir sous ses coups de butoirs. Le brun n'en pouvait déjà plus, son esprit totalement embrumé par le plaisir, alors que son corps se cambrait, désireux de se retrouver plus prêt de son bourreau. Il ne parvenait plus à retenir ses cris, son esprit ne pensant plus qu'à ce plaisir qui embrasait ses reins, qui consumait son corps tout entier.

Il ne pensait plus à sa fuite, il ne pensait plus à cette chambre qui était peu à peu devenu sa cage. Il ne pensait plus qu'au corps chaud de l'albinos qui ondulait contre le sien, l'entrainant vers un monde rempli de luxure, loin des couloirs obscurs de cette demeure, loin de cet inconnu aux cheveux écarlates.

**Loin de ces poupée remplit de chair en décomposition.**

* * *

><p><strong>et voilà tout le monde! c'est tout pour cette fois :3 <strong>

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, si c'est le cas laissez-moi une petite review (ça fait toujours plaisir) **

**à la prochaine!**

**Red**

**ps: oui je change de nom comme de chemise mais j'ai tellement de surnoms que le dictionnaire larousse est jaloux de moi xD**

**PS2: je viens de me rappeler une de mes idées! est-ce que (je parle à ceux ayant déjà lu d'autres de mes histoires) que je fasse des drabbles (surtout comique) sur certaines de mes histoires terminées? (oui bon pas la peine de me demander ce que j'ai fumé j'ai arrêté...Et remplacé par des glaces à l'eau xD)**

**allez vraiment à pluche!**


	7. Chapter 7

**bien le bonsoir tout le monde!**

**je m'excuse pour mon absence assez...Longue ^^ mais j'ai eu quelques soucis de connexion ces derniers temps :3 mais bon voici la fin tant attendu (ou pas autant que ça) du chant du rossignol!**

**encore merci à ceux m'ayant donnés leur avis, cela m'a fait vraiment plaisir et m'a donné de chouettes idées!**

**allez, bonne lecture!**

« Il était une fois, dans les ruelles sombres de Rome, vivait un jeune orphelin à l'étrange chevelure blanche. Un soir, alors qu'il errait dans les rues mal éclairées de Rome, la pluie s'abattit soudainement sur ses frêles épaules, l'obligeant à trouver refuge dans une étrange église.

A l'intérieur, l'enfant rencontra le propriétaire des lieux, un prêtre aux cheveux écarlates.

· Que fais-tu en ces lieux à une heure aussi tardive ?

L'enfant ne dit mot. L'homme remarqua alors que l'enfant grelottait, ses vêtements usés par le temps collés à son corps à cause de la pluie. Alors, sans un mot, le prêtre disparut, revenant avec un linge sec.

Alors qu'il frictionnait le corps frigorifié de l'enfant, il lui demanda son nom. L'enfant lui répondit qu'il n'en possédait pas. Le prêtre, surpris, décida alors de le nommer.

Quand, enfin, il trouva un nom qui lui convenait, l'enfant sourit. Allen était né.

Au fil du temps, le prêtre apprit à l'albinos à lire et parler, dissimulé dans les couloirs souterrains de l'église. Allen était intelligent, mais son albinisme l'empêchait de sortir avant la tombée de la nuit, le condamnant à fuir le monde de la lumière. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était d'observer les quelques inconnus qui trouvaient le chemin de son église.

Mais il se sentait seul, malgré la compagnie du prêtre. Donc, un soir, alors qu'un énième inconnu venait de pénétrer l'église, il décida de l'emmener dans le labyrinthe, désireux d'avoir de la compagnie.

Quatre personnes sont descendues dans les galeries, quatre personnes pour qui l'albinos s'était pris d'affection. Mais ces quatre individus ont rejetés cette affection, provoquant leur trépas.

Néanmoins, une cinquième personne attira l'attention d'Allen : un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noirs. Sa voix était aussi douce qu'une caresse, il décida alors de le nommer « rossignol ».

Le petit rossignol resta un long moment enfermé dans sa cage aménagée, ne pouvant que regarder la porte verrouillée en attendant les visites de l'albinos. Ce dernier s'occupait bien de son nouveau compagnon, ne lui demandant que sa voix en échange.

Mais le brun ne voulait pas rester. Cet inconnu et son comportement trop sympathique l'effrayait. Il voulait partir, s'enfuir de cet endroit trop parfait.

Alors, un matin, alors que son geôlier avait omis de fermer la porte à clé, il s'empara un chandelier, et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité du labyrinthe. Il marchait, toujours plus loin, jusqu'à trouver une étrange pièce remplit de poupées à taille humaine, si réaliste, qu'elles en étaient effrayante. Par mégarde, il en brisa une, découvrant la sombre réalité.

Des os, et de la chair humaine décomposée, composaient l'intérieur de la poupée brisée. Le jeune homme qui le séquestrait avait dissimulé un corps à l'intérieur de celui d'une poupée… Et avec le temps, la chair s'était lentement décollée du squelette, la laissant pourrir lentement avec le temps.

Horrifié, le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs s'enfuis en courant de la salle, rebroussant chemin jusqu'à sa chambre sans s'en rendre compte. Quand il le remarqua, il ne put réitérer sa tentative de fuite, car l'albinos était de retour.

Ce dernier remarqua, grâce à la bougie, que son rossignol avait tenté de s'enfuir, comme les autres. Même s'il était fou de rage, il ne le montra pas, mais son regard effraya le jeune homme, qui ne put que mentir pour se sauver de ce qu'il encourait.

Ne pouvant que croire son compagnon, l'albinos lui laissa une chance. Mais… »

…

Mais quoi ?

· Tss…

Agacé, Marian posa son crayon, passant une main las dans ses longs cheveux pourpres. De quelle manière pouvait-il terminer cette histoire ? Comment expliquer clairement ce qui était arrivé au rossignol? Aucun mot ne lui venait.

Il soupira. Cela ne servait à rien de se torturer ainsi. Il se leva tranquillement, abandonnant son projet actuel pour l'instant. Une bougie à la main, Il prit le chemin du labyrinthe, errant quelques instants dans les couloirs avant d'entrer à l'intérieur de l'atelier. Son regard se posa instinctivement sur la tâche sombre qui refusait de quitter le sol, là où la poupée du merle s'était brisée. Même après avoir frotté des heures et des heures, la tâche n'était pas partie. Alors, il s'était contenté de se débarrasser des restes, laissant la place de l'ancienne poupée vide.

Sans bruit, il s'installa sur un des tabourets, scrutant le visage de chacune de ses œuvres. L'idée de créer ces petites merveilles lui était venue d'un seul coup, après avoir vu le cadavre de la Paruline allongé dans sa cage, le visage impassible. Son regard se posa sur le visage sévère de la Paruline, passant rapidement sur sa longue chevelure blonde pour venir fixer ses mains sagement croisées sur ses genoux, de discrètes marques sombres couvrant l'intérieur de ses poignets. Marian a toujours été un amoureux des détails. C'était la raison pour laquelle chaque poupée possédait une marque sombre, représentant la manière dont chacune avait terminée.

Allen avait étranglé le Merle, n'ayant pas supporté ses remarques acerbes et blessantes, brisé les membres du colibri qui ne cessait de quitter sa cage, crevé l'œil du Roselin avant de le noyer pour ne plus voir ses larmes… La seule dont il ne s'était pas « débarrassé » était la Paruline, qui eut la judicieuse idée de se donner volontairement la mort, ne supportant plus la vie entre quatre murs.

Pourtant, une chose était sûre : Allen avait des sentiments pour chacune des poupées. Un amour différent pour chacune d'entre elles, allant de la simple affection pour le colibri, à un amour fusionnel pour le Roselin.

La trahison de chacune lui avait brisé le cœur, alors il leur avait brisé les os. Car, aussi intelligent qu'il puisse être, Allen ne comprenait que le langage du corps.

Après avoir observé une à une chacune des poupées, Marian décida de sortir, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Il marcha quelques instants, ses pas le menant lentement vers la cage du rossignol. Depuis la tentative de fuite du jeune homme, Allen ne prenait plus la peine de fermer la porte de la « cage », et le rossignol ne s'était jamais risqué à l'extérieur. Silencieux, il scruta l'intérieur de la cage, le doux chant de l'oiseau aux ailes d'ébènes lui parvenant distinctement.

Le jeune homme était installé sur l'immense lit, une couverture cobalt enroulé entre ses épaules ses longs cheveux noirs ramenés sur une de ses épaules. Ses jambes étaient repliées contre son torse, son menton posé sur ses genoux, son regard vide fixant le bout de ses orteils. Il ne bougeait pas, ne cillait pas, seul le bruit discret de sa respiration prouvait que le jeune homme était encore en vie.

Le roux sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna, tombant dans le regard anthracite d'Allen. Ce dernier mit son index au niveau de ses lèvres, un sourire doux sur le visage. Il murmura ensuite.

· Ne te montre pas, il risque de prendre peur.

Marian recula légèrement, laissant l'albinos pénétrer à l'intérieur de la cage. Le rossignol se redressa légèrement, un sourire fleurissant lentement sur son visage. Le blandin s'installa sur le lit, le brun venant immédiatement se blottir contre lui, sa tête enfoui dans le creux de son cou.

· Je t'ai manqué, on dirait.

Le rossignol ne dit mot, se serrant plus étroitement contre le corps de l'albinos, ce dernier enlaçant tendrement la taille de son oiseau.

Silencieux, Marian observa encore quelques instants les deux hommes, se décidant finalement à partir. Il marcha quelques instants, retournant dans l'atelier qu'il avait abandonné il y a peu. Il tira son tabouret, déposa sa bougie sur la table, et récupéra son crayon.

« … Mais l'esprit du rossignol venait de mourir, comme ses futures tentatives de fuite. Il ne resta de lui que son corps, vide, obéissant aux humeurs de son maître.

Ne resta de lui, qu'une simple poupée de chair. »

**et voilà, c'est terminé ^^ mes histoires sur cette époques sont définitivement close! (jusqu'à ma prochaine brillante idée xD)**

**pour ceux qui n'auraient pas deviné (au cas ou ^^) la paruline est Howard, le colibri est Road, le Roselin Lavi et le Merle Lenalee ^^ vu que Kanda était un rossignol je trouvait ça chouette de donner des noms d'oiseaux aux autres ^o^.**

**j'espère que mon histoire vous aura plus jusqu'à la fin, même si elle est terminée n'hésitez-pas à me donner votre avis et à m'envoyer des mp si vous voulez (je réponds toujours !)**

**sur ces mots, à pluche!**

**Neko**


End file.
